merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Languoreth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kranitoko (Talk) 09:49, 2010 August 23 Help needed regarding photo copyright Hi there. I am Fred Gandt, editor at Wikipedia. I uploaded a copy of Katie_McGrath_having_a_quick_hair_fix.jpg for use on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katie_McGrath and since then have fought 2 battles to keep it successfully and am now fighting a third. Could you provide details of where the photo came from, who took it, when, where etc etc for licensing reasons. The copyright of the image is in question. wikia.com has a simple policy regarding additions stating that - "Non-text media on Wikia should not be assumed to be available under the same license as the text. Please view the media description page for details about the license of any''specific'' media file" and since there is no statement contrary to the general CC-BY-SA 3.0 lincence on the file page I assumed the image could be freely used at Wikipedia. However, as I say it (the file) is being bombarded with deletion requests. Any assistance in PROVING that this file is free to use would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Fred Gandt. 22:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me! I have checked the image file on my computer, and have also located the exact place I got it from, which is here. On the saved image file that I have got, there are no security preventions. As far as I am aware, there should be no problems in putting this on wikipedia, but I'm no expert. I notice that the image is currently missing from the wikipedia page linked above.Also, sorry it took so long for me to reply. As I have said, I'm no expert with copyright issues, and have never dealt with one before. I hope this helps. If it does not, and it is decided the image should not be used, I shall remove it. I alos found it in use here, so I don't think that there should be a problem with using it. Languoreth 15:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. Unfortunately the file source is (as far as we can tell) not free (without potential copyright restrictions). It was thouroughly traced by a highly competant Wikipedian and although it is still uncertain where it originally came from there is no evidence that it is free. We are looking into other options. In the meantime the file was removed (by me) from the Katie McGrath page. The file is due for deletion from Wikipedia too. The source you seem to have obtained the file from and the tumblr version have no trustworthy citations regarding copyright. The file was uploaded to there from some other source. It was possibly not free to use when it was uploaded. Thanks again for responding. Loving the new (4th) series! Confusing to watch the iPlayer reruns of series 1 and now 2 at the same time as 4. Take care. Fred Gandt. 06:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Hi, your DeviantArt account is awesome as well as your YouTube videos!!!